Vicious Success
by nannagoat13
Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote for Anjil, cuz she's turning sixteen on this very day! Love you Anjil, and wishing you the best on your birthday!


As Anjilika and Hannah indluged in greasy popcorn and tangy gummy bears before an oddly large television screen, the compact-like device in Hannah's back pocket began to blink. Anjilika was first to notice, so slid her arm under Hannah, sending the girl into a fit of giggles.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hannah squeaked, in between profuse laughter.

Anjilika inched her way into the back pocket, and finally got a good grasp on the phone. "Your ass was blinking."

Hannah calmed down, and took the phone from Anjilika. "Hello?" she whispered, while heading out of the secluded theatre.

A muffled sobbing noise came from the other line.

"... Maral? What's wrong?"

"Chad and Deron won't stop fighting! I don't know what to do!" Maral wept. "I've never seen them fight so bad before! It's horrible!"

"Ok, Maral. Where's Jess?"

"He fucking left!"

Hannah growled. "Fine, we'll be there soon." she shut the phone and headed back into the theatre. She signalled to Anjilika that they had to go, with urgency showing through every gesture.

After explaining to Anjilika the little that she knew, they headed to Chad's house, where the band was supposed to be discussing the new record.

The girls walked inside, just in time to see Chad swing his fist right into Deron's face, sending him stumbling back a little.

"CHAD!" Maral scolded. "Stop!"

He hesitated for just a minute, giving Deron the time to swing back. Though, while drawing back his arm, his elbow slammed into Anjilika's face and immediately knocked her unconscious.

Anjilika woke up on an unfamiliar bed, with a tormenting headache. Her surroundings would have been very unfamiliar, if it weren't for a few pictures hung on the walls. They were ones of Chad and Maral, so she knew that she must have been in their room. She glanced at the clock, to see it was three in the morning. It took a while for that to register, but everything seemed to clear up after she recalled what had happened. Just as she was about to leave the room, a tiny whimper from the corner startled her. She turned around to see Deron curled up in a chair, looking very uncomfortable, but sound asleep.

"Deron." she whispered, and poked him mutliple times until he woke up.

He flinched and popped out of the chair. "Anjil, are you ok?!"

She cringed and nodded. "Yeah...--"

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Anjilika." he squeaked. "I didn't mean to."

"It's fine, Der'."

He pulled away and shook his head. "No! No it's not."

She chuckled, despite the rattling headache tormenting her. "Don't worry, it was just an accident. I'm fine."

He sighed. "Try telling your brother that."

"He's mad, aint he?"

Deron scoffed. "Just a little."

"Oh, well don't worry. By the looks of things, you guys weren't on the top of each others list anyways."

Deron snaked his arms around Anjilika once again. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through."

"Like what?"

He laughed. "Knocking you out."

She stayed silent for a minute. "And..."

"And, everything. With my drinking. You're the only person that's actually trying to help me. And I just end up being a complete asshole to you."

Then the door swung open, to reveal Hannah and Maral standing behind it.

"Jesus christ you're awake!" Maral cheered and hurried over to Anjilika. Hannah leaned on the doorway while chewing on a strand of hair. "You look like shit."

"I love you too, Maral." Anjilika joked.

"But... you look hardcore." Maral squeaked and peered to Deron. "Thanks to him."

Deron sighed. "Dude, fuck you. Now get out."

"Why?" Maral whimpered. "Are you going to hit her again?"

"God damnit, Maral, it was a fuckin' accident. Now LEAVE!" Deron boomed.

Maral rolled her eyes and left, tearing Hannah from the doorway in the process.

"Don't worry about her." Anjil said. "She's just... being Maral."

"I know. But.. just let me make it up to you."

"How?" Anjilika smirked and leaned on the wall.

"Dinner? Something like that?"

"Sure." she chimed. "I was thinkin more among the lines of.. Asprin, though?"

Deron stopped in front of Anjil's apartment and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for dinner, Der." she muttered with a growing smirk. "It was really fun."

He nodded.

She stared forward and began to fiddle with her finger nails. "Um.. you're welcome to come up with me."

He raised his brow. "Be suddle, Anjil."

She hissed. "Look, do you wanna fuck or not?" 


End file.
